1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems, and in particular, to a one-chip microcomputer which employs RISC technology to execute interrupt processing and numeric operations at high speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional RISCs (Reduced Instruction Set Computers) have been developed as engines for computers mainly to increase the speed of arithmetic operations. The instruction length of the RISCs is normally 32 bits, fixed.
In a one-chip microcomputer employing RISC, since the code efficiency is low, interrupt processing is performed by another chip. Thus, the speed of the interrupt processing is low. In addition, with a conventional one-chip microcomputer, arithmetic operations cannot be performed at high speed.